Apology Accepted
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Annabeth has come to realize she was wrong about Tyson and now must do something she never had to. She only hopes her pride wont get in the way.


Apology Accepted

* * *

Ever since Tyson's arrival at Camp Half Blood Annabeth has been nothing but rude to him. His kind were the ones that took Thalia from this world which caused a wound in her heart that she thought would never heal.

Yet the longer Tyson stayed at the camp she came to realized that not all Cyclops are evil there are some good ones too.

Watching Tyson spar with one of the demi children she laugh as she watched him get brought to his knees. But Annabeth grew silent when Tyson sent his sparing partner crashing to the ground. Nodding Annabeth saw that he could be a decent fighter if he paid more attention.

Annabeth felt worst as the years went on for Tyson's smile have woven its way into her heart. Now instead of laughing at him she found her self laughing with him. She even made sure to always pick him when ever they play capture the flag. In the end Tyson has become a loyal friend one she thought she would never have. But no mater how many times they talk or team up guilt still hovered over the daughter of Athena.

The morning sun shined bright over Camp Half Blood as Percy, Grover and Tyson were sitting by the lake. Annabeth was about to join them when a sigh escaped her lips. She stopped in her tracks for the guilt that she harbor rose within her once more but this time it stopped her from moving.

"I am sensing everything isn't as peaceful between the four of you as it seems." A familiar voice said behind Annabeth.

Turning around Annabeth nodded seeing Chiron standing there. The two of them looked upon the boys by the lake.

"I...I was wrong about Tyson, I let Thalia's death get in the way of me truly accepting him and now the hole in my heart is almost healed." Annabeth said.

"But?" Chiron said encouraging her to continue.

"I feel so guilty...no matter how many times he makes me smile I regret all the harsh words I ever said to him." Annabeth finished.

Chiron always noticed the child's uneasiness whenever she was in Tyson's presence. Annabeth truly has the pride of her mother, but also she harbors guilt which plagues mortals. Hence being a demi god wasn't easy.

Giving her a pat on the back Annabeth looked to Chiron whose face remained neutral.

"I believe you known what you must do. The question is will your pride let you do it." Chiron said.

The moment Chiron left Annabeth stood there looking at her three best friends by the lake. He was right her pride wouldn't like her do something like this. She was known for making no mistakes even though she was told she always makes dozens. But this time its different if she didn't do this then she could never move on.

Taking a deep breath Annabeth put one foot in front of the other and soon she was by the lake with everyone else. With sweat on her brow and her heart racing the moment Tyson turned to her with his goofy smile she knew that was no turning back.

"Uh could you guys give us a minute I need to speak with Tyson alone." Annabeth pushed off her lips.

Tyson tilted his head in confusion while Percy and Grover got the hint. Standing up they both gave Tyson a pat on the back before heading back to the camp.

Tyson rose to his feet looking directly at Annabeth; after taking a deep breath Annabeth looked right back at him.

"Tyson you know that when you first got here many people treated you badly including me. You see a friend of mine by the name of Thalia gave her life so that I, Grover and Luke could make it to this very camp. The creature she fought was a cyclops, after that I have seen them as nothing but evil monsters. But you changed my view on that, who knew I would be making friends with the very being I hated for so long." Annabeth said while doing her best to hide her tears.

This time it was Tyson's turn to sigh, he placed his hand over Annabeth who looked surprised.

"Thank you for sharing this with me...I know my kind has a bad reputation. I am sorry about what happened to your friend and I am glad I was able to heal your heart." Tyson said honestly.

Unable to hide her tears any longer a sob escaped Annabeth's lips. Tyson finally pulled Annabeth into a much needed embrace. As her sobs grew louder even Tyson shed a few tears. Soon the sky open up and the heavens cried along with them as well.

"I am so sorry." Annabeth finally said

"Apology accepted." Tyson replied.

Standing in the rain with a smile on his face Percy nodded. He turned to see Chiron standing right beside him.

"It's over she can finally move on." Chiron said.

Percy nodded in agreement, he was happy for Annabeth after all this time she could finally have some peace.


End file.
